Anger Management
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Five times in which Draco should've controlled his temper.
1. Chapter 1

**Anger Management**

**I. **

"You're named after a dragon; you're weird!"

"Yeah, weird!"

A small blond ten year old sneered.

Soon, the mothers were rushing over wondering why two of the three boys were howling with pain. Narcissa warily looked over at her son, "Draco, what happened?"

"Well, Mummy, they called me weird. So I threw sand in their eyes."

**II. **

"Jeez, look at that bushy haired, buck-toothed, mudblood. I bet you she couldn't get laid even if she started stripping in the Great Hall."

Knowing he should keep quiet, as to keep their secret, Draco gritted his teeth as Millicent Bullstrode and her boyfriend Theo Nott conversed over the 15 year old girl in-between The Boy Who Lived (to annoy Draco) and Weaselbee.

"That know-it-all really need to learn how to shut that bloody mouth of hers. Honestly, Theo, the things that come out of her mouth are just plain irritating."

Noting that he couldn't hurt a girl, Draco opted for the next best.

Hermione watched in horror as her secret boyfriend lunged across the table and attempted to choke Theodore Nott.

**III. **

"And I would like her over for dinner."

"WHAT?! Just so you can put her down, call her mean names, and insult her clothing? Is that why you want to invite her over? So you can embarrass her? Well I won't have it. I won't have it I say!"

A week later, Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of her son, the same son who, in protest, had been absolutely silent for the past week.

"Son, stop throwing a hissy fit and invite her over already."

**IV.**

"I can't believe you secretly went out with Zabini and you didn't even feel the need to bring it up!"

"Jeez- Draco, I didn't realize something that happened in my bloody fourth year would even matter to you!"

"It's my best mate and my girlfriend, of course it bloody matters!"

"It never even went anywhere!"

"I don't care, you secret keeper!"

"You can be so annoying!"

"I can be so annoying?! YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, DRACO MALFOY."

.

Blaise Zabini walked up to his best mate who was staring quite seething at the wall the next morning, "Didn't think she'd make fliers of you cuddling with Crookshanks when you started arguing with her, did you?"

The very same Blaise Zabini was hospitalized for a week and a half.

**V. **

"You may not, I repeat, MAY NOT have a boyfriend at this age! Do you understand me? This flirty nature of yours has got to stop now. I will not tolerate this. Do you realize what will happen to you once you get sorted into your house? God forbid you end up liking a Slytherin like your mum. Those wretched boys are going to be all over you! I can already see myself fighting them off with my bare hands!"

"Dad, Christie is four."

"Leo, son, I am well aware. But you did NOT see her flirting with those five year olds at the park this morning!"

.

These series of events were used by Hermione Malfoy to prove to her husband that, yes, he indeed needed to take that anger management class so he could learn to control his temper.

.

**A/n. **

Challenge by: **Cuban Sombrero Gal **

Challenge: **Five Things **

Claim: **The Five Times Draco Should've Controlled His Temper **

Words: **567 **

Alrighty, so I realize I and III are kind of lame... alright, they're really lame. But I've had this challenge on my to-do list for way to long so I just thought I should wing it since I haven't written anything in a while. Love it or hate it? I want to hear about it. _Revieww! _


	2. Nomination!

Hello all!,

Long time no talk. But I've got some extremely exciting news. "Anger Management" has been nominated for _The Harry Potter Awards_ (hosted by Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley): the Humor Category! You can vote for my story on her forum (I'll post the link at the end) up until the first of June. Any support would be greatly appreciated. (And plus, my other short story "But If the Doctor…" has been nominated for the Other Category).

If you are an avid reader of mine, I would also like to take this time to apologize. I realize and understand that I have been much slacking on my fanfiction duties: I do not update and I rarely respond to reviews and PMs. For this I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I do love you all dearly, but life has seemed to pull me out of my computer for the time being. Just know, I have no given up or quit. I'm won't even call this a writing hiatus because of the negative connotation. I have hope in myself that I'll be ready and updating soon.

Love you all and thanks for the support!,

Brittany

Forum:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/64689/21890998/1/


End file.
